


Play Your Part Right, Brat

by marquessofthefallen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF levi, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Furlan Church/Levi, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquessofthefallen/pseuds/marquessofthefallen
Summary: He’s been waiting for more than half an hour, yet there was no sign of his supposed-to-be husband. The anxiety he has slowly went its way to the worst. His palms were beginning to become sweaty, but he was afraid of ruining his slacks by wiping his hands there. He was becoming much more antsy as the buzzing noises from the guests became much more evident, making their speculations of what is the reason of the current situation. Among all things, one sentence stood out the most:He was stood up.Eren Jaeger couldn’t believe it. The fact that he had been stood up still hasn’t sunk into his mind when he was pulled out of his daze by the murmurs and some gasps that were slightly louder than the previous buzzing of the audience. What could it be this time?When he looked by the entrance of the church, Eren didn’t know if he was going to cry because of relief or horror. The man stood confidently at the other end, his sharp eyes looking at Eren with intensity that made him shiver.Levi Ackerman: a multibillionaire during the day, a mafia boss at night------and Eren’s ex-husband.





	Play Your Part Right, Brat

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted, yet here I am making another work without an update for the previous one. I'm so sorry for that. This idea has been stuck in my mind for a while now and I wanted to make and put it into something (or maybe just a fragment) before it completely disappeared in my mind. A lot of things happened, and I might be exaggerating. I don't want to spend so much drama in this A/N, though. I hope you guys somewhat like this /very short/ stuff I manage to come up with for now.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes you notice.

The large, wooden door groaned as it slowly opened to let the guest proceed inside the infrastructure it guarded. To call the said man a guest or a visitor is something one cannot say as either appropriate or not, given the situation. A stranger showing up unannounced in the wee hours, soaked to the bone because of the storm, his shirt stained with both mud and blood while holding a gun in his hand, some would think of him as neither.

His footsteps barely made noise, but inside the church it was another story. The slight shift and slow dragging of his feet, as well as his ragged breathing, were amplified for his ears to think he’s making a riot instead of being as quiet as a mouse. Levi let a cough escape him as he went past the rest of the pews to take a seat at the front lane. He made a mess of the carpet placed at the aisle, but he couldn’t care less.

The familiar stained-glass windows were coated with a thin layer of dust. Looking up, the man saw the big-ass chandeliers he remembered himself cleaning several times. He still recognized even the altar he saw once in his dreams---a memory, where his body tangled with his, lacking of cloth---

Levi smirked to himself as he closed his eyes. He felt pathetic, albeit amused, as he remembered his escapades with a church boy. The first, and probably the last, person he ever had feelings for, even if it was only lust for one and love for the other.

_“Levi, it’s much better if we ended this.”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about, Farlan? It was only a one-night stand.”_

_“How about the night before that?”_

_“That was just a one-night stand as well.”_

_“And the night before that?”_

_Levi was speechless. Farlan gave him a sad smile. The smaller man felt a strange sensation in his chest; a tug in his heartstrings._

_“Levi, I love you, my friend. However, we cannot keep this pretense anymore. As much as I love you, it’s just not meant for us to be.”_

_There it is; that fucking “meant to be” again._

_“I…am meant to be a servant of G---”_

_“Alright, damn it. I understand.”_

_Levi’s lips pursed into a line. He struggled as he bit his lower lip to hold himself back. He even resorted to having his fingers comb up halfway his tresses yet he fisted them as he felt warmth from his eyes cascade down to his cheeks._

_“Fuck. I don’t understand…I don’t want to understand.”_

Had they lost him? Levi hoped they did. His heavy, labored breathing’s the last he heard before he succumbed to the darkness. The men who were chasing him were unfamiliar of the district the church was settled in. Luckily, Levi and the others encountered the said enemies within their territory so they have that as their leverage.

Levi was far too gone to hear the soft gasp, the scurrying of small feet, or to feel the soft, tiny hands that cupped his cheeks.

Unconsciously, he leaned into the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you think! Your own speculations of what's going on are also welcome, as well as what's going to happen next!
> 
> Thanks for dropping by.


End file.
